


Burnt Orange and White Sheets

by mm8



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, or something, pondering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve and the Doctor and River are staying at a cottage. Everything is great until it begins to snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt Orange and White Sheets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alafaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/gifts).



It was only a few flakes; puny tiny ones that wafted their way gently down to earth. But it was _real_ snow, pure. When was the last time the Doctor had seen actual snow and not bits of blown up people disintegrating in the atmosphere? It had been too long.

Gallifrey, he thought sadly. It might have been on Gallifrey. Before the war officially declared and they were in peace talks to hopefully stop any conflict.

The Doctor rubbed the silk bedsheets between his thumb and forefinger. The caretaker of the cottage had chosen an odd pattern for whose staying over for the holidays. It was a chevron pattern of white and burnt orange. Just like Gallifrey. The sky in winter. 

He felt a cold palm press against his lower back and a shiver ran up the Time Lord's spine.

"You're thinking again, Sweetie," River said.

The Doctor snorted. "I'm always thinking. Who doesn't think?"

River's fingers walked up the length of his pale back to his freckled shoulder. "You're thinking about Gallifrey," she clarified.

That startled him. The Time Lord turned around to face her, the sheets that had been bunched at his waist feel to the floor. "How did you know?"

A smirk played on his lover's face. "Cause you have that 'I'm-thinking-about-Gallifrey' look on your face."

As he swattered at her playfully, River caught his hand and pulled him back down onto the soft bed. The Doctor straddled her waist, kissing her face and worshiping her body.

She was too good for him. Always had been.


End file.
